Vigilante
by Elenis
Summary: Otra historia de los Cinco con tinte a las historias de colegios de Blyton. ;) Esta vez es un POV de Anne. Personalmente, creo que es de lo "menos peor" que he hecho últimamente.


**Vigilante**

**_by Elenis  
amazalia@hotmail.com_**

  


**Fandom:** Los Cinco, The Famous Five. Los niños predilectos de Blyton.  
**Tipo:** Historia corta, POV, desarrollo de un personaje, romance (¡ay, las niñas de instituto, no se las puede dejar solas!), algo de AU.  
**Clasificación:** PG-13.  
**Advertencias:** Hum, yo soy Elenis, esto tiene a George. Entonces, ¿slash? Slashy, slashy. Ah, y otro elemento que puede resultar molesto: good old _cousin lovin_.  
**Renuncias:** Anne, George, Timothy y los nombrados Julian y Dick no son míos. Los creó Enid Blyton. Como a ella no se le ocurrió escribir sobre estas cosas, pues lo hago yo, pero sin dinero.  
**Notas al margen:**  
1) Este fanfic surge al amparo de otra historia mucho más larga que estoy escribiendo. En ella juega un papel importante el ambiente de Gaylands, el internado en el que estudian Anne y George. Los personajes de Sarah, Leanna, la señorita Fucksmile, Larissa y Tracy... son creados por mí y aparecen en ella. Asimismo, algunos de los temas que aquí se tratan se desarrollan con más profusión en la otra historia.  
2) Cuando Sarah habla de ciento cinco de fiebre, se refiere a grados Farenheit (aproximadamente 39-40 grados Celsius). 

---  
  


Había estado tosiendo toda la noche. Con una tos horrible, seca y profunda, que al alba ya parecía más el sonido de un animal en agonía. Leanna se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada mientras la luz del día comenzaba a penetrar por entre las cortinas; Sarah estaba sentada, ojerosa y pálida, jugueteando de mal humor con una de sus labores de punto inacabadas, sin saberse a ciencia cierta si la hacía o la deshacía. Y mi prima yacía en la cama con los ojos vidriosos y los labios rojos por la fiebre, demasiado mareada para pedir perdón por no habernos dejado dormir a ninguna.

El ama entraba y salía, iba y venía por la habitación, trayendo nuevos jarabes espesos y medio secos que vertía en la cuchara para ofrecerlos a una temblorosa boca. Después de haber tragado, mi prima se dejaba caer sobre el colchón con un suspiro, tosía otra vez, el ama le retiraba el paño de la frente e iba a mojarlo de nuevo.

Yo me quedaba junto a ella; yo y Timothy. En esos momentos, el perro y yo parecíamos hermanos gemelos. Estábamos sentados, muy juntos, a los pies de la cama, sobre la mullida alfombra de pelos. Tim tenía apoyado el hocico sobre el edredón y, de vez en cuando, gemía bajito. Ambos la mirábamos con consternación, impotencia, desesperación incluso cuando llegó la hora oficial de levantarse.

-Si no mejora durante el día, tendremos que avisar a un médico de la ciudad -aseguró el ama, preocupada.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene? -pregunté yo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No lo sé, niña! Pensaba que sería un simple catarro. Gripe tal vez. ¡Os habíais enfriado tanto estos días...! Pero esto es serio. No lo sé, no quiero decir nada, pero si es una pulmonía tendrán que llevársela al hospital. ¡A ver qué le vais a decir a sus padres!

El ama no era una persona agradable. Con todo, había pasado más de la mitad de la noche ocupándose de ella, sin dejar traslucir su propio cansancio; a las siete de la mañana, era lógico que se mostrase un tanto cínica, aunque fuese conmigo. Enterré el rostro entre los brazos y me pasé en esa postura un buen rato.

-Venga, Anne -dijo Sarah cuando pasó por delante de la cama-. No llores. Todo saldrá bien. -Me cogió de las muñecas y tiró de mí hasta levantarme, sin importarle que opusiera resistencia-. ¡No seas cría! Venga, que hay que ir a desayunar.

Frotándome los ojos, fui a mi armario a por la ropa. Saqué una blusa blanca, el pichi gris de los días de diario, calcetines limpios, una muda y un sujetador; la misma ropa de siempre, la que llevo desde que entré en Gaylands cuando era pequeña. En parte, por eso me gustan tanto las vacaciones: ahí no tengo que preocuparme por ajustarme a un uniforme. Tanto a George como a mí nos agrada vernos libres del pichi y elegir la ropa que queremos llevar, aunque tengamos gustos muy diferentes. En particular, _ella_ tiene gustos muy diferentes respecto a la mayoría de las chicas. Pero es que mi prima jamás ha sido una chica común; no lo era de pequeña, y tampoco ahora. Y yo lo asumo y lo acepto. Antes que Georgina, sé que es y será George.

Ella eligió el momento en que yo me estaba poniendo la blusa para tener un nuevo ataque de tos. Me di la vuelta de inmediato. El sonido era realmente espeluznante, y no podía por menos que asustarme: parecía que su garganta estuviese a punto de romperse en pedazos. Fui hacia ella y la cogí de la mano mientras tosía, cosa que no ayudó demasiado, puesto que George convulsionaba de tal manera que mi acción resultaba más un estorbo que un apoyo emocional. Pero de esto sólo me di cuenta después; la solté tímidamente.

-Túmbate -le dije, puesto que se había incorporado con la tos-. Eso es. -Volví a taparla con la manta, se la alisé. Pasé la mano por su frente y sus rizos empapados-. Oh, George, estás sudando...

-Bueno, mejor, ¿no? Dicen que eso es buena señal -gruñó desde su litera Leanna, que no perdonaba tan fácilmente una noche en blanco.

-No cuando estás a ciento cinco de fiebre -dijo Sarah.

Vi que se hacía un lío con el nudo de la corbata y Leanna tuvo que ir a ayudarla. Ninguna de las dos parecía estar tampoco en su mejor momento: sus movimientos eran bruscos y nerviosos. Volví a centrarme en mi prima. ¡Qué hundidas me parecían sus mejillas! Estaba tan acostumbrada a verla pletórica de energía, que se me hacía extraño encontrarla postrada de esa manera. George me miraba con ojos confusos, los párpados apenas entreabiertos, como si no me reconociera. Pensé que tal vez estaría delirando.

El ama entró de nuevo, haciendo mucho ruido, y depositó una nueva botella de medicina sobre la mesilla.

-¿Todavía aquí? -dijo-. ¡Vais a llegar tarde! ¡Terminad de vestiros y salid!

-¿No sería mejor que me quedara con ella? -pregunté titubeante.

Soy una persona que da mucha importancia al estudio, lo sé, y no sólo porque me lo han dicho. Tengo un cierto prurito con las notas, de la misma forma que mi hermano Julian, y ambos nos esforzamos por destacar en nuestros respectivos colegios; él para demostrarle a Dick que es el mejor, que _realmente_ es tan inteligente, sensato y capaz como parece; y yo, para compensar mi falta de habilidades en otras áreas. Siempre me han dicho que soy la más cobarde, ingenua y remilgada del grupo. Ellos -y ella- son valientes y astutos como héroes de leyenda. Yo no soy ninguna heroína, jamás lo seré... pero consigo las mejores notas. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlas por cualquiera de los míos, especialmente si se trata de mi prima enferma.

El ama me miró de la misma forma que miraría a una postilla molesta. Supuse que debía estar un poco harta de mí.

-No, no es mejor -dijo-. Ahora lo que necesita es reposo y que le hagan efecto las medicinas. Yo me quedaré por aquí y la vigilaré. Si para media mañana no ha mejorado, se lo diré a la directora y llamaremos a un doctor. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, sintiéndome un tanto estúpida. Me percaté de que todavía estaba en ropa interior y corrí a ponerme el pichi. Si bien estaba más que acostumbrada a desnudarme delante de mis compañeras de cuarto, el ama era una presencia ajena dentro de nuestro pequeño reducto, y no me sentía precisamente cómoda en bragas delante de ella.

Íbamos tarde. En lugar de sujetarme el pelo con una o dos pinzas, como suelo hacer, lo dejé suelto. Antes de irnos, me incliné sobre la cama de George -la cama de abajo de nuestra litera- para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla; un acto del que ella detesta ser objeto, porque lo ve excesivamente femenino, supongo. Pero ahora ella no podía protestar, y yo me aproveché de la situación. Su piel estaba húmeda y muy caliente.

-Ponte bien -susurré, antes de acariciarle la frente por última vez-. ¡Vamos, Tim!

Pero Timothy no quería separarse de su dueña. Clavó las patas en la alfombra y se apretó contra la cama. Por si fuera poco, George murmuró:

-No... no os llevéis a Timmy...

-George, no podemos dejarlo aquí todo el día -dije, nerviosa-. Bastante con que el ama lo ha visto. ("¡Oh! ¡Anda que no habré visto yo cosas desde que estoy en este colegio!".) Además, él tiene que... bueno...

-Mear -apuntó Sarah.

-Eso -dije, enrojeciendo. ¿Por qué pronunciar determinadas palabras me resulta tan difícil, al menos en comparación con el resto de mis compañeras de clase?

-¡Venga ya! -dijo Leanna, harta de la situación, y agarró a Timothy por el collar. Tim gruñó y, por un instante, temí que se le revolviera. Me apresuré a mediar entre ellos, pero aun así, el perro parecía estar dispuesto a no cooperar. Tuve que tirar de él. Jadeé mientras lo arrastraba por el suelo; sus uñas producían un desagradable sonido contra el piso de madera. Por si esto fuera poco, ladró un par de veces, y una chica que pasaba por el pasillo dio un respingo al verlo salir de la habitación.

-Desde luego, no me explico cómo la señorita Fucksmile aún no se ha enterado de que duerme con nosotras -dijo Sarah, y su rostro demacrado acusó un atisbo de su irónica sonrisa.

Entre las tres conseguimos tirar de Timothy hasta la escalera principal. A partir de ahí, el perro pareció resignarse y nos siguió de más o menos buen grado. Yo lo saqué fuera, caminamos por el jardín (hacía un frío terrible) y lo llevé hasta la perrera. Tim se quedó sentado tras la malla de separación, con las patas hundidas en la delgada capa de nieve y los ojos perforando acusadoramente los alambres. Volví al colegio con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo su perruna mirada en mi espalda.

Las clases matinales pasaron con abrumadora lentitud. Yo encontraba dificultad para concentrarme en los dictados monótonos de "Mademoiselle", y más aún en las susurrantes explicaciones de la señorita Nojoy, quien por suerte se abstuvo de hacer comentarios acerca de la ausencia de mi prima. Observaba por la ventana a los mirlos que se posaban sobre las ramas de los robles cercanos, cubiertas de nieve, que saltaban con sus patitas y hacían "chak, chak". Y pensaba en lo mucho que nos habíamos divertido George y yo hacía apenas unos días, enzarzadas en una agresiva y muy gélida pelea de bolas de nieve con Larissa y Tracy en las afueras del pueblo.

En realidad, la cosa iba entre ellas dos, pero George cometió el error de ponerse en el camino de un proyectil. Y usualmente, yo jamás me habría metido en algo así, pero aquel día era sábado, acabábamos de enviar postales a nuestros padres y estábamos eufóricas. El día ideal para hacer alguna locura.

Acabamos empapadas, las cuatro. A George se le había puesto la nariz colorada y le castañeteaban los dientes; Larissa tenía la melena repleta de cristales de hielo. Yo trataba de calentarme las manos con el vaho mientras le hacía una señal a Tracy de alto el fuego. Anduvimos dócilmente hacia el internado, bastante juntas para calentarnos. A mí me preocupaba mi prima. Había estornudado varias veces y su ropa goteaba.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté en un par de ocasiones. Y la respuesta era siempre la misma:

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Esto no es nada comparado con los inviernos en Kirrin. -Y una sonrisa.

Me arrepentía tanto de haberme prestado a esos juegos. Por culpa de nuestra irresponsabilidad, mi prima estaba ahora en cama delirando de fiebre. Deseé que hubiesen estado con nosotros Dick y Julian. Mis hermanos siempre eran mucho más juiciosos que nosotras, y nos prevenían de cometer tonterías. Pero durante el curso no los teníamos cerca, y habíamos de buscarnos la vida solas... o con las cabezas locas de Larissa y compañía, que equivalía a lo mismo.

La hora de comer resultó aún más difícil que el desayuno. Entre el cansancio y la inquietud, mi cuerpo se resistía a asimilar cosas tales como arroz o salchichas, y eso que adoro las salchichas. Pero George también, y no me gustaba pensar en que ella estaba pasándolo mal mientras yo comía salchichas. Cuando me llevaba con desgana un trozo a la boca, Sarah me dio un codazo y señaló hacia la puerta del comedor. Del susto, dejé caer el tenedor y su contenido: en el pasillo, junto a la cristalera, había un hombre vestido de negro con un maletín de médico, hablando con la directora.

Debí ponerme blanca, porque Tracy y Vondra me preguntaron qué me pasaba. Les explicamos la nochecita pasada y lo que le ocurría a mi prima. Larissa, unos asientos más allá, se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo azul y comentó:

-Pobre George. -En un tono que dejaba traslucir su propio resfriado.

-¿Crees que podríamos ir a verla? -preguntó Tracy, quien sin duda también se sentía culpable por la batalla de bolas.

-Nnn... no sé. El ama no quiso que yo me quedara esta mañana. Dijo que necesitaba reposo.

Cuando salimos del comedor, me sentía más inútil y miserable que nunca. No lo pude evitar; mientras subía las escaleras, se me iban cayendo las lágrimas. Por la razón que sea, sigo sin madurar en ese terreno. Sé que lloro demasiado y demasiado a menudo, que es muy fácil hacerme llorar, que me comporto como una niña incapaz de reprimir sus sentimientos. Dick y George se habían burlado tantas veces de mí por esto, él con su habitual mezcla de sinceridad y rudeza, ella con una actitud netamente despreciativa, que era extraño que aún lo siguiera haciendo. Pero esa vez era - estábamos hablando de - George. George era, es, lo que yo más quiero, junto a mis padres y mis hermanos, y yo me convierto en un pastel de lágrimas cuando le ocurre a algo a alguien que quiero. No puedo evitar imaginar... cosas. Y lo último que desearía en el mundo es perder a George.

Vi que el ama, la señorita Fucksmile y el doctor salían de nuestra habitación. Corrí hacia ellos, sin preocuparme de limpiar las huellas de mi llanto.

-¿Cómo está? -pregunté con voz débil.

¡El ama sonrió! Estaba pálida, pero parecía sin duda más aliviada que por la mañana. Fue la directora quien me respondió:

-Georgina está mejor. Antes de almorzar ya le había bajado la fiebre, pero quisimos llamar de todas formas al doctor. Después de todo, sois mi responsabilidad.

Por una vez, la adusta señorita se me antojó un ángel del Antiguo Testamento. Sentía verdaderas ganas de abrazarla. Tragué saliva y sonreí.

-Gracias a Dios...

-Tiene una combinación de bronquitis y gripe -dijo el médico, que llevaba gafas sobre una nariz cuyas aletas se movían de forma compulsiva-. La ha pillado buena, pero nada que no pueda curarse con antibióticos y paciencia. ¿Es tu hermana?

-No..., mi prima.

-Bueno, ¡pues cuídala bien ahora, no se os vuelva a estropear! -El hombre se rió de su chiste-. Le he dado unas pastillas para que pueda dormir un poco. Estaba agotada. No la despiertes ahora cuando entres.

-Y tú deberías dormir también, niña -dijo el ama, examinándome-. Tienes un aspecto deplorable. Métete en la cama ahora mismo y no salgas de ahí hasta la hora de cenar.

-Sí, ama -respondí obediente, pero sin mucha intención de cumplir sus deseos.

Los tres adultos se marcharon, sus zapatos haciendo un ruido claro contra el pulido suelo del pasillo de los dormitorios. Yo abrí la puerta silenciosamente y eché un vistazo dentro. Sí, ahí estaba George, tumbada en la cama, y respiraba profundamente. Entré y cerré.

Me acerqué a ella. George estaba de lado, vuelta hacia fuera, con el rostro semienterrado en la almohada, y tenía mucho mejor aspecto que al amanecer. Su mano izquierda caía, lánguida, desde el borde del colchón. La cogí con mucho cuidado y la deposité sobre la cama. George murmuró algo y se revolvió. Sí, ésa era mi George, despatarrada y hablando entre sueños, no el cuerpo sudoroso y de mirada perdida que unas horas antes había visto.

¡Si tan sólo supiera lo dulce que parecía cuando dormía! Sonreí para mis adentros. Una de mis principales aficiones es observar a la gente durmiendo, quizás porque yo soy de sueño ligero y me fascina ver a las personas entregadas a los brazos de Morfeo. Y a George la había contemplado en múltiples ocasiones. Durmiendo, era una persona distinta; su ceño se relajaba, los labios se le humedecían con la saliva que a menudo le resbalaba, a veces incluso adquiría una expresión tan tierna que costaba trabajo reconocerla. Seguía siendo inquieta, eso no cambiaba, pero las sombras que de cuando en cuando asaltaban su cara no hacían acto de presencia. George habría odiado ser tan dulce durmiendo. Razón de más para no decírselo y poder seguir disfrutando del fascinante espectáculo.

Mientras la contemplaba de este modo, volví a pensar que no podría seguir adelante sin ella. Su historia con respecto a la mía era muy curiosa. Había surgido un día de la nada, recordé, en forma de comentario de mi padre, y yo había sido quien de pronto se entera que tiene una prima junto al mar a la que no ha visto en su vida. Un buen día me había levantado junto a ella, me había repasado de arriba abajo con su mirada, me había montado el pollo a mí y a mis hermanos por haber ido a pasar las vacaciones a su casa; y yo había pensado que, en mis diez años de vida, nunca había conocido a nadie con quien me pudiera llevar tan mal.

Pocos días después, por obra de uno de esos milagros que a veces suceden, los cinco éramos amigos inseparables. Y pocas semanas después, yo me encontraba de vuelta en mi colegio de toda la vida junto a mi extravagante prima-que-quería-ser-un-chico y su perro, el inteligente Timothy. Todo había cambiado a partir de entonces. George había compartido mi vida, cada minuto de mi vida, y yo había compartido mis secretos con ella. Habíamos crecido juntas, estudiado juntas, vivido aventuras juntas. Una soga invisible nos había atado a las dos, a mis hermanos y a Tim, con un lazo que no puede romperse sin dañar a todas las partes implicadas. Y todos éramos conscientes de ese lazo. George la que más, puesto que siempre había estado sola hasta que nos conoció; no quería, por nada del mundo, volver a ese estado anterior. Y yo no la habría dejado.

Mi prima era -todos lo sabíamos- muy vulnerable con respecto a nosotros, especialmente con todo lo que comprendía a mi hermano Julian. Ni siquiera a mí me pasaba por alto lo mucho que George lo admiraba. Sin embargo, mi propia dependencia con respecto a ella quedaba más oscurecida, y esto no dejaba de aliviarme. Dentro de mi inocencia, soy relativamente recatada, y sé disimular. No podía dejar de demostrarle todo lo que me preocupo por ella y todo lo que la quiero. Dick y Julian lo sabían, lo sabía la tía Fanny, mi madre y nuestra clase entera. Pero con todo... a veces tenía la impresión de que algo se quedaba en el tintero.

Quizás era que nunca le había dicho a nadie lo rápido que me latía el corazón cuando ella estaba presente. Por ejemplo, en ese mismo momento. La visión de sus rizos aplastados contra la almohada, sus labios y su nariz enrojecidos, las largas pestañas rozando contra la cuenca de los ojos, me gustaba... mucho. Sentía algo de vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en ella atrapaba mi mirada y me obligaba a derramarla sobre su cuerpo, especialmente en aquellos momentos de sueño en los que no podía vigilarme.

Últimamente, yo había pescado a George echándome miradas un tanto distintas a lo usual, pero no eran como las mías, subyugadas y cariñosas. Al contrario, sus miradas me confundían, porque eran agresivas, nerviosas. Se parecían más a las miradas de un hombre. Y los ojos de George -ojos de color azul oscuro, profundos como el mar- no eran amorosos, eran ojos _hambrientos_. A mí me incomodaba sentirlos, notar que me exploraban como aquella primera vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo, en Villa Kirrin. Pero a la vez, era algo completamente distinto.

Yo sabía perfectamente que mi cuerpo había cambiado, y que seguía en ello. Y el de George también. Había intentado negarlo al principio, esconderlo después, pero finalmente había tenido que aceptar que era hora de que sus atributos femeninos vieran la luz. De forma curiosa, tras un lógico período de aceptación, esto no supuso ningún trauma esencial para mi prima. La gran mayoría de gente seguía llamándola George y viéndola como un chico, si bien ya resultaba bastante evidente por su físico que no lo era. Pero todavía había quien era ciego a esas cosas. Y como George no había cambiado, esto es, seguía llevando el pelo corto y comportándose de forma masculina, de alguna manera extraña olvidábamos que tenía pecho y que llevaba un uniforme con falda. Nunca Georgina, siempre George, nuestra George. Quizás por eso era lógico que se sintiese atraída por un cuerpo femenino... como el mío.

George movió un poco los labios y emitió un leve sonido. Yo me puse en alerta. Conocía esos sonidos porque los había escuchado desde la litera de arriba, mi posición privilegiada para observar a todas las durmientes de la habitación. Y las raras veces que los había oído, habían desatado en mí una marea de sensaciones contrapuestas.

George sólo hacía esos sonidos -mezcla de gemido y suspiro- cuando estaba profundamente dormida. Eso lo había comprobado. También había visto que se iban incrementando en intensidad y frecuencia a medida que transcurrían los minutos, hasta que solían concluir en algo - algo... obsceno. No podía definirse de otro modo. George se movía y emitía un par de suspiros satisfechos, muy seguidos, luego volvía a hundirse en las nieblas de sus sueños.

La primera vez que los oí -y miré hacia abajo para comprobar lo que eran-, me sentí sorprendida, avergonzada, y tuve mucho miedo de que Sarah o Leanna los escucharan. Pero al parecer, el único autorizado para ser testigo era Tim, que contemplaba con un ojo a su ama mientras ésta se abandonaba a cualesquiera fantasías que estuviesen en su cabeza. La segunda vez volví a sentirme incómoda, pero en esta ocasión algo distinto se mezcló con dicho sentimiento. Algo - realmente extraño. Sentí ganas de... hacer... _cosas_..., de estar muy próxima a mi prima..., de abrazarla..., de...

De aquello que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante.

Tragué saliva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Bien, no era que no lo hubiese imaginado más de una vez. Era enfermizo y asqueroso, pero lo había imaginado. Y, en más de un momento, había estado a punto de decidirme a hacerlo. Después de todo, George me ofrecía su boca de forma descarada mientras dormía. Sólo sería inclinarse, satisfacer la curiosidad y volver a marcharse en silencio.

_Enfermizo. Asqueroso._ Sus labios tenían que ser dulces, como ella misma cuando dormía. _Asqueroso._ Jamás besaría a una chica, pero después de todo, mi prima no es una chica normal, ni siquiera es del todo una chica, ¿verdad? _Enfermizo._ George no se tenía por qué enterar. Sólo un pequeño momento de intimidad entre dos personas que comparten un mismo lazo. Una forma de demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba.

Me arrodillé a su lado y me humedecí los labios. _Enfer..._ George se giró un poco, como si quisiera facilitarme el camino, y soltó otro de sus gemidos. _...mizo._ Me di cuenta de que mis manos temblaban y traté de tranquilizarme. Miré rápidamente hacia la puerta. Luego volví la vista hacia mi prima, me eché el pelo hacia atrás y, estremeciéndome, me incliné sobre su rostro. _¡Mi prima!_ Ya sentía su aliento. Sólo una vez. Lo juro, sólo este momento y en secreto. Nada más. Nunca más. Ya.

Cuando mis labios entreabiertos tocaron los suyos, una parte de mí se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal.

Dos palabras: congestión nasal.

Es muy desagradable que alguien te tosa en la cara, pero no es comparable a la sensación de que alguien te tosa en la boca. Mi prima, apenas notó que la privaban de su única fuente de oxígeno, reaccionó tosiendo de una forma exagerada. Y no sólo tosió, sino que se incorporó, de forma que nuestras mandíbulas se golpearon. Al echarme hacia atrás, mareada por el resoplido y dolorida por el impacto, me di otro golpe en la nuca con una barra de las que formaban el somier de mi litera. Solté un único quejido, y me sobrevino un ataque de tos. Y ahí estábamos mi prima y yo, sin poder decirnos nada que no fueran toses, afónicas las suyas, secas las mías. Yo me tapaba la mano con la boca e intentaba no mirarla a los ojos, pero George tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas (brillo azul del iris) y se veía a la legua que estaba deseando poder hablar.

-¿Qué...? -Tos.

-No... -Tos.

-¿... nada...? -Tos.

Me levanté y, todavía tosiendo, fui al baño a beberme un vaso de agua. Después de hacerlo, lo llené de nuevo y se lo llevé a George. Ella ya se había calmado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y soñolientos, pero la sorpresa se los había agrandado. Abrió la boca para decir algo; yo le alargué el vaso. Ella lo cogió titubeante y se bebió el agua.

-¿Dónde... está Timmy? -preguntó después.

-En el cercado -contesté, y la voz me salió temblorosa-. No sabía si estarías mejor, así que preferí no traerlo. Además, estaba la señorita Fucksmile.

-¡Ah! -farfulló George.

A mi prima se le nota mucho más que a mí cuando se pone colorada. Las mejillas se le tintan de rojo encendido y le desaparecen las pecas de la nariz. Pero a mí no se me nota, salvo en las orejas; por eso siempre procuro que el pelo me tape un poco las orejas. En aquellos momentos, cuidaba bien de que mis orejas estuviesen escondidas. Pero ella no podía esconder su cabeza entera.

George estaba tan desconcertada que ni siquiera se le ocurría pedirme que le trajera a su adorado perro. No hacía más que parpadear, sorber por la nariz y echar alguna tosecilla aislada. Tuve que volver a tomar las riendas:

-Anda, échate -ordené, y George me miró como si le hubiese pedido que se tirase por un puente-. Échate, en serio... Así. Duérmete otro rato. Ahora iré a por Timothy. -Tratando de evitar su mirada inquisitiva, me dirigí hacia la puerta frotándome el lugar del golpe en la nuca-. Eh... ¿tienes hambre?

-No -respondió George, que se había vuelto a incorporar-. Anne...

-Te podría traer algo, pero si no quieres no lo haré. Bueno, me voy. -El mundo se me estaba cayendo encima por instantes y no quería estar allí cuando se derrumbase-. Eh... ¿Ni siquiera té?

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta y se tropezó conmigo. Era Sarah, que tenía la mala costumbre de ser demasiado impetuosa. Sorprendida, se volvió hacia la cama de George.

-¿Está...? -Se fijó en la obvia mejoría de mi prima-. Oh, vaya, ¡qué bueno! ¿Cómo te encuentras, George?

-Mejor, gracias -dijo ella. Larissa asomó la cabeza y entró en el cuarto de un brinco.

-¡Hurra! ¡Ya sabía yo que volverías a gruñir pronto! -dijo, y se sentó en su cama. Mejor dicho: se echó sobre su cama y sobre mi prima, que exhaló un quejido enfadado. Larissa es así de afectuosa, y nunca deja de sorprendernos a las demás en ese sentido.

-¡Larissa, no seas pesada! ¿No ves que está enferma? -la regañó Tracy, que en ese momento entraba también en la habitación.

-¡Te lo voy a pegar! -advertía George, mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.

-¿Qué más da? Si yo también estoy malita -Larissa sorbió un par de veces para demostrarlo.

Leanna entró y arrojó la cartera a los pies de su propia litera.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, George -masculló-. Pero por favor, ¿podríamos dormir un poco ahora? -Sin esperar respuesta, se quitó la corbata. Nos quedó muy claro que Leanna quería acondicionar el cuarto para echarse una siesta, y que eso incluía unas características que algunas no estaban dispuestas a aceptar tan fácilmente. Larissa, en particular, emitió un sonido de protesta y se dejó resbalar al suelo.

-¡Oh, no vais a poneros a roncar a las dos de la tarde! Teníamos planeado echar un partido de lacrosse, ¿verdad, Tracy?

-Bueno... -dijo Tracy, que no era muy amiga de ese deporte.

-Sí, sí que es verdad -admitió Sarah, y contuvo un bostezo-. Pero estamos hechas polvo, Lari. Yo misma ya no sé ni por dónde ando. Y mira las ojeras de Anne.

-Lo siento mucho -apuntó George desde su cama.

-¡Bah, qué le vamos a hacer...! Pero deberíamos dormir algo. Un par de horas, al menos. ¿Hace?

Leanna movió vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras se descalzaba y subía por la escalera hasta su cama. Yo hice un vago gesto de asentimiento. Sarah miró a George, quien por toda respuesta se arrebujó entre sus sábanas. Larissa se cruzó de brazos en mitad del cuarto y aparentó indignación.

-Sois todas unas aburridas natas -dijo-. ¿No os habéis parado a pensar en que, si dormís ahora, no tendréis sueño esta noche? Y tendréis que volver a dormir mañana por la tarde, y así un día, y otro, y otro...

-¡Te aseguro que yo tendré sueño esta noche! -dijo Leanna-. Estaría durmiendo tres días seguidos.

-Bueno, no te preocupes -Tracy se acercó a Larissa con expresión pícara-. Han dicho que van a dormir _un par de horas_, ¿no? Sólo tenemos que volver después de ese tiempo y despertarlas. -Esquivó el calcetín que le tiraba Sarah y se echó a reír. Larissa la acompañó.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! -amenazó Sarah, pero a Larissa le había dado otro de sus ataques de guasa. Recorrió la habitación dando botes y chillando "¡Uh, uh!". Meneó el colchón de Leanna hasta que ésta levantó la cabeza, más roja aún que George hacía unos minutos.

-¡LARISSA Y TRACY, FUERA DE ESTA HABITACIÓN! -aulló.

-Qué genio -dijo Tracy con una sonrisa, encogiéndose. Larissa aprovechó el momento para saltarle a la espalda. Las dos chillaron como monos y dieron un par de vueltas antes de salir al pasillo dando tumbos.

-Igual que un par de crías -medio refunfuñó, medio bromeó Sarah, mientras se acercaba descalza-. ¿Tú no vas a dormir, Anne?

Yo llevaba todo el tiempo parada junto a la puerta, casi en el mismo lugar donde me había quedado cuando habían entrado. La pregunta me sobresaltó.

-Sss... sí -contesté-. Pero es que no sabía si George querría una taza de té, o algo así.

Los ojos de George emergieron por debajo de la ropa de su cama. Ojos azules, muy azules, demasiado azules. Desvié la mirada.

-Té no -susurró mi prima, con su nueva voz nasal-. Pero un vaso de leche...

-Ahora lo traigo.

-Bueno, entonces os dejo los postigos entreabiertos -dijo Sarah-, para que no os tiréis la leche encima cuando vuelvas, Anne. -Yo asentí.

-Y por favor, no habléis muy alto -gruñó Leanna desde su litera, ya medio dormida.

-Señora Quejas...

Salí de la habitación y me encaminé a la cocina. Pensé en ir antes a por Tim, pero descarté enseguida la idea; Leanna y Sarah no soportarían ladridos en vez de toses, y eran con seguridad los sonidos que haría Tim al ver que George estaba mejor. Era mejor traerlo más adelante, cuando ya hubiese caído la tarde.

Tuve que esperar a que una de las cocineras terminase de enjaretar una despensa para que pudieran prepararme un poco de leche caliente. Mientras esperaba sentada en un incómodo y minúsculo taburete, con la mirada perdida en las paredes encaladas y la nariz llena de los fuertes olores de esa zona del edificio, me pregunté qué haría George si fuese yo la que estuviese enferma. Nunca se había dado el caso; recordaba una vez en que nos habíamos puesto pachuchos los Cinco (bueno, excepto Timothy), pero no habían sido más que unas anginas colectivas. Yo, como persona individual, nunca había enfermado durante el curso y George no se había visto en la obligación de tener que cuidar de mí. ¿Lo haría?

Los labios me cosquilleaban al recordar el contacto con su boca, antes de que me tosiera encima. Volví a ponerme muy nerviosa. _Besar a mi prima._ Sí, por supuesto que George lo haría. Era difícil imaginársela completamente pendiente de ningún ser vivo que no fuese Tim, pero yo estaba segura de que se convertiría en una persona distinta si Julian, Dick o yo estuviésemos enfermos. Bueno, al menos con Julian y Dick sí, pero ¿yo? _¿Quién en sus cabales besaría a su prima?..._ Sí, lo haría. George se comportaría conmigo exactamente igual que yo me estaba comportando con ella: compartiría mi malestar, me atendería, me bajaría la fiebre con paños húmedos, me subiría vasos de leche y querría estar conmigo en todo momento. Con todo, en mi cabeza no podía dejar de aparecer la visión de platos y vasos rotos, y una George dando vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, sin saber bien qué se esperaba de ella. _Es asqueroso haber besado a tu propia prima, por mucho que no sea una chica normal._ Sonreí para mis adentros: torpe, dejada, masculina George. Tuve ganas de ponerme enferma para divertirme viéndola hacer de enfermera.

Cogí por fin la leche que tanto había costado calentar y la transporté con extremo cuidado hasta llegar al tercer piso. Tras doblar algunas esquinas, me metí en el laberinto de los dormitorios de tercero y cuarto. A las nuevas siempre les cuesta mucho trabajo orientarse los primeros días, porque los pasillos dan vueltas y a muchas puertas se les ha caído el número, pero yo me conocía los recovecos de Gaylands de memoria.

No había una sola presencia a la vista. Los pasillos de los dormitorios siempre se quedaban muy vacíos a las horas de sobremesa. De hecho, recordé, a las profesoras no les gustaba que las chicas se pasearan por las habitaciones a horas inadecuadas, e incluso solían reprenderlas. Pero la sala común era tan grande, y siempre estaba tan fría en invierno..., y Doreen allí con su pandilla... Hasta yo prefería con mucho el refugio que suponía nuestro dormitorio.

Me paré delante de nuestra puerta, puse la mano en el picaporte y abrí sin hacer ruido. La habitación estaba en leve penumbra, como había prometido Sarah. Entré. George se incorporó al instante y me miró mientras cerraba. Yo me acerqué a ella, extendí la mano y le entregué el vaso de leche, en una acción muy parecida a la de antes con el vaso de agua.

-Muchas gracias -bisbisó mi prima. _Mi prima._

-No hay de qué -murmuré yo.

George bebió un sorbo. Yo aproveché para escuchar las respiraciones de Leanna y Sarah: habían caído como piedras..., estaban profundamente dormidas, las dos. De Leanna lo sabía por su asma, que sólo hacía acto de presencia cuando ella dormía o corría demasiado, y en cuanto a Sarah, era fácil distinguir el ritmo marcado y pausado de sus inspiraciones.

-¿Siéntate? -dijo mi prima.

-Oh... -respondí, sin saber si me había dado una orden o me había hecho una petición-. Sí, claro.

Me senté en el borde de los pies de su cama. La voz que a veces sonaba en mi cabeza adquirió un volumen considerable, y me hacía sentir mal. Y por si fuera poco, aquel latido del corazón también era imposible de ignorar. George tosió ligeramente, dejó el vaso en la mesilla de noche y se sonó los mocos con un pañuelo empapado.

-¿Quieres otro? -le ofrecí.

-Gracias. Tengo los míos en el cajón -dijo ella, y lo abrió para buscar uno limpio-. Lo que pasa es que ya los he usado casi todos -murmuró afligida.

Sonreí un poco. Me hurgué en el bolsillo de la blusa y saqué mi pañuelo blanco, inmaculado, que llevaba días doblado esperando su uso. George lo cogió y me miró de una forma extraña, pero al menos conocida. Se sonó la nariz y luego dijo, con un tono muy bajo:

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros nos damos cuenta del portento que eres.

Tal afirmación me descolocó. Sólo pude emitir una leve risita embarazada y una ola de palabras sin sentido:

-Sí, bueno. Yo... lo... lo hago por placer. Me gusta cuidar de vosotros. Es todo.

-Y no podría encontrar a nadie que lo hiciese mejor, ni siquiera mi madre -dijo George-. Gracias, Anne.

Me apresuré a taparme las orejas con el pelo.

-¿Tú cuidarías de mí de la misma manera? -musité.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso.

George pareció muy sorprendida. Los ojos le brillaban un poco.

-Claro que sí -dijo al fin-. No sé cómo puedes dudarlo.

-No lo dudaba con Dick y con Julian -dije, en un volumen tan débil que incluso a mí me costaba trabajo escucharme-. Pero conmigo...

-Tú eres muy importante para mí. Muy importante.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -murmuré.

-Claro.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, logré contener el impulso de volver a ceder a mis sentimientos de la única forma que mis ojos sabían. Parpadeé y miré fijamente a mi prima. Ella me devolvió la mirada. Tras un breve espacio de tiempo, pronunció mi nombre:

-Anne.

Me asusté. Me asusté muchísimo. Bronquitis aparte, aquel era el tono extranjero, el único que podía ir de acuerdo con las miradas de los últimos tiempos. Y ese lado de mi prima me aterraba. Además, estaban los ojos. Se podía deducir bastante por la expresión de aquellos ojos, y de alguna diabólica manera, yo creía saber con seguridad en lo que estaban pensando y lo que pretendían.

-¿Qué? -susurré.

-Ven. -La voz, baja, acariciadora, pero demandante.

-No.

-Ven.

-No. No.

Silencio.

-Ven -repitió por tercera vez George, como un niño al que se le niega su caramelo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que también estaba asustada. Se apretaba contra la pared y sus dedos se hundían con fuerza en un pellizco de la almohada. Y George es valiente, es la chica más valiente que jamás he conocido. Hacía un par de años, todavía se reía de mí por mi actitud temerosa ante todo lo desconocido, y se alineaba con los chicos sin dudarlo un momento para vivir aventuras, mientras yo me quedaba en casa temiendo por los tres. Los escasos momentos en los que había comprobado que George sentía el miedo igual que yo, me resultaban chocantes.

-Es que... ¡George! -dije con un hilo de voz-. ¿No me lo puedes explicar desde ahí...?

George tragó saliva. Después fue ella la que desvió la mirada.

-A veces tengo sueños -murmuró, jugueteando con un pico de la chaqueta de su pijama-. Sueños... no sé... raros. -Yo los conocía de sobra-. Pero si lo de hoy ha sido también un sueño, quiero que sepas que de alguna forma me ha gustado. Pese a que el despertar no fuese demasiado agradable.

-Ah.

El latido del corazón había pasado de ser molesto a literalmente insoportable. Sentí algo de alivio cuando George volvió a coger el vaso de leche de la mesilla y se concentró en beberlo. Tenía mis músculos agarrotados por la tensión. Y sin quererlo, comencé a divagar y a tartamudear, revelando lo que la voz de mi cabeza me prohibía:

-De todas formas, no tiene importancia, es... una tontería. Yo soy... tú ya sabes cómo soy. Y tú me, me, me importas también mucho. Nada, tonterías. Tampoco tiene tanta importancia, no somos ya dos niñas, pero bueno, podemos seguir permitiéndonos jugar de vez en cuando, ¿no? Eso es, esto es un juego y nada más. Que quede entre nosotras. Un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? -murmuró George.

-Un secreto -susurré yo.

La mano con el vaso se deslizó por entre las mantas, y la otra mano encontró la mía y tiró de ella. Me eché hacia delante de forma torpe, la besé primero en la nariz, luego en los labios. Había encontrado su sabor: leche. Juntamos las bocas unas cuantas veces en la semioscuridad, yo en un equilibrio inestable, casi doloroso para mis músculos. Ella me cogió por la nuca. ¡Temblaba! Temblaba más que yo. Me puse de rodillas y la sujeté entre mis brazos para que se calmara. Volvía a estar caliente; le había subido la fiebre. Froté su espalda.

-Estás peor. Es mejor que duermas un poco -dije.

-Sí. Sí -musitó George, obediente como un corderito.

Me soltó, se tumbó y permitió que la arropara. Le acaricié la frente y tomé el vaso de su mano para dejarlo sobre la mesilla. Los dedos de George acariciaron los míos. Me quedé quieta un rato, contemplándola.

-Buenas tardes, primo George -susurré-. Que descanses.

Los ojos azules me observaban enfebrecidos, entre el placer y la frustración. Supe que querían más, un algo indeterminado que ninguna de las dos sabía bien ni se atrevía a definir, pero yo no podía dárselo por el momento. Sólo quería estar ahí contra viento y marea, ser su vigilante, cuidarlos para que nunca perdieran su profundidad y su brillo. Y esperaba que, de alguna manera, ellos comprendieran.

-Buenas tardes, prima Anne. -El tono, dulce como nunca se lo había oído, completamente perteneciente a la George del mundo de los sueños. Los ojos comprendían.

Y con esto, me quité los zapatos, subí a mi litera y me tendí en la cama. Temblaba todavía y el corazón me golpeteaba contra el pecho, pero inspiré y espiré hondo varias veces y conseguí relajarme en parte. Los músculos de la espalda me dolieron al distenderse.

Permanecí así largo rato, sin moverme, escuchando. Alguien gritaba fuera. Una persona andaba por los pasillos. Se rompió algo en el piso de arriba. Pero Sarah y Leanna respiraban profundamente, sin que ninguno de estos ruidos pudiera turbarlas; y cuando la respiración pausada de mi prima comenzó también a dejarse oír, exhalé un suspiro y me dispuse a dormir por fin.

  


**Fin**  
_13/06/02_

_'Don't let him know she liked them best,  
For this must ever be  
A secret, kept from all the rest,  
Between yourself and me.'_  
--Lewis Carroll, poema de la Sota de Corazones (extracto) en "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".


End file.
